The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of IFG 01034-069-096, an unnamed seedless selection from the IFG breeding program and the IFG 01054-082-239 another unnamed seedless selection from the IFG breeding program hybridized in May 2004. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting plant was planted in the field in April 2005. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in 2006 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2006 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2007 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.